


Date Night

by FairyNiamh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Date, Dark, Drabble, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told her what he was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

He took a deep breath and breathed in her scent. Running his hands over her body. Delighting in her twitching body and tight gasps of air.

Her skin like silk under his fingers, her hair like the sleekest of satins, her skin the scent of floral soap.

Perfection. Yes, she was the perfect woman for him. Once her lips were blue and the twitches had stopped, he cut the rope suspending her in the tree. 

She had asked for this. Taunted him, told him to 'Put up or shut up.' The stupid fucking bitch.

Really, she should have known better. He had warned her who he was and what he did. He promised her that he would take her words literally. Moments before throwing the noose around her neck and hanging her from the tree, they had kissed under.

It was the perfect end to the perfect date, in his opinion.

~Fin~


End file.
